baddeathclawss13fandomcom-20200214-history
Roles
Roles There are 36 different roles that you can enjoy and live a character inside the 2D Fallout universe. The roles aren't limited, you can always come up with creative ideas yourself. Only limit is your creativity. New California Republic (NCR) Captain Captain is the highest ranking officer of the NCR HQ, inside the sunnyvale. You are expected to command the whole NCR HQ and military operations. You are the highest rank, being that brings many responsibilities. (Fill in later) . Tips ''' * It is advised that you shouldn't leave the HQ often, instead send your Lieutenant. You're most likely the head target of the Legion. * Always make sure someone is guarding the gate of the HQ. Do not let outsiders roam inside the HQ. * Make sure to assign a Sergeant to Armory. This is mandatory. * Create patrol groups of 2. It is not advised to send troopers/recruits alone to patrol, which will make them an easy target to Legion. * Garrison/Station a group of sergeant, some troopers and a ranger inside the Den to avoid them allying with Legion. * Make sure to keep paperwork of every action you took, in case of you dying and another rank becoming the commander. * You can assign Lieutenant to supply operations. So he can keep track of the resources you need for your operations or surviving. '''Lieutenant Lieutenant is the second in command, coming right after the Captain. You report directly to Captain. In case of Captain getting killed in action or missing in action, you're expected to take his place and command the HQ and military operations. . . Tips * While leaving the base, make sure to bring some troopers with you in case of a Legion ambush. * Keep the track of the manpower and supplies of the NCR HQ. * Make sure everything is under discipline, everybody is wearing the proper equipment of the NCR. * Ensure the comms are safe. * Dispense the orders of the Captain and overwatch soldiers to make sure they're obeying to them. . Veteran Ranger Veteran Ranger is the highest ranking officer of the rangers. Rangers, espically you are the best thing NCR can offer to enemy. Enemies of the Republic will tremble after meeting you on the field. You're expected to organize rangers, assign them on missions. You report directly to your CO's, which are Lieutenant and Captains. In case of not having any Sergeants, Lieutenant or Captain in the HQ, you're expected to command the HQ and military operations. Tips * Understand that you're not a god. Even though you're pretty powerful, doesn't mean you can't get outnumbered easily and die for nothing. * Make sure you establish patrol routes for your patrol rangers. For instance, always have a ranger patroling inside the town and one patrolling outside of the town. * Order your recon rangers to locate the enemy encampment. Once it is, write a report about it's location and hand it to Lieutenant. * Once the enemy encampment is found, make sure your recon rangers are scouting that area often. So you can get ready for big a firefight early or detect supporters of the Legion. * Ask your recon rangers to scavenge around the town, bring supplies to HQ. Prefably create a group of 2. Sergeant As a sergeant, you're the quartermaster of the HQ. Your job is to makes sure armory is secure. You're the one to hand equipment to soldiers and rangers of the NCR, under CO's orders and limitations. You need to make sure nobody roams inside the armory and takes anything they want, which can destroy the evenly distrubuted logistics among the soldiers. You report directly to your COs, Lieutenant and Captain. While you don't outrank the Veteran Ranger, he doesn't outrank you as well. In case of a ranger problem inside the base, you can outrank the veteran ranger and give orders to him basewise. Sometimes you can get assigned to fireteams by your COs, to lead the group of soldiers into the field. In case of not having a CO inside the HQ, you're expected to command the HQ and military operations. Tips * Understand that every piece of equipment inside the armory is critical to NCR. You won't get re-supplied by the high command ever again, so it is all you get. * Make sure you're distributing necessary amount of equipment per soldier. A soldier having 8 magazines on him/her means, when they die, you're out of magazines. * Most prefably, give 1 extra full magazine of primary weapon, 1 extra full magazine of secondary weapon, 1 ammo box for primary, 1 ammo box for secondary weapons. * Always keep record of the things you distributed. * If you're assigned to a fireteam to command the team, make sure everyone is combat-efficient. This means they're supplied well enough for a fight, and fed well enough to run. * While engaging the enemy, know when is the time to retreat, when is to advance. Always be in touch with your COs via the radio. Ask for backup if necessary, and notify them about every step you take. * Know when to make a sacrifice. If you're going to save 4 people in exchange of loosing 1 unga soldier, do it. If they're not listening to your orders, mostly in times of crisis, there's no shame of leaving them behind. Patrol Ranger As the Patrol Ranger, you report directly to your head ranger, aka Veteran Ranger and to your CO's. While you outrank the Recon Ranger, you do not outrank any other regular troopers of the NCR. You're expected to obey the orders of Veteran Ranger. Mostly the orders are; to patrol aroud the town, scout for enemy, locate enemy territory, return useful resources to NCR HQ, support firefights or guard duty. Tips * While patrolling, report everything you see to your superior. * Do not engage the enemy if they're outnumbering you. Notify the base about the enemy's location and watch them from afar. * If you saw an alone Legionary, first notify the HQ about the location of the enemy, then engage. * It is advised not to chase the enemy into their base. * If you saw people collaborating with the Legion, report it to your superior immidiately. * It is advised to have a binocular or scoped primary/secondary weapon with yourself while patrolling. Recon Ranger As the Recon Ranger, you report directly to your head ranger, aka Veteran Ranger and to your CO's. You're the lowest rank of the Ranger Department in the sunnyvale HQ. You're expected to obey the orders of Veteran Ranger. While most of the Rangers operates alone, you can be assigned to groups of rangers or regulars. Your orders are mostly same to Patrol Ranger's ones. Tips * It is almost mandatory for you to have a scoped rifle, due to your main job being scouting. * Return any sort of armanent/food/ammo/medicine/metal/wood back to base while scouting * You should not engage the enemy alone. Your armor is thin as cloth, weapon is slow as slingshot. * Always keep an eye on the newly found gangs. See if they're collaborating with Legion or not. * Scavenging often will keep the HQ's supplies fed. Remember, road to victory goes through the logistics. Trooper/Recruit Troopers/Recruits are the pioneer units of the regulars in NCR. You're one of the lowest ranks of the regulars in Sunnyvale NCR HQ. You report directly to your COs. You're expected to obey to your CO's orders. It is mandatory to not move out or even breathe without letting your COs know about it. Your orders mostly consists of the following; Guard duty inside the HQ, garrison duty inside the town, mopping the base, patrolling, dying for republic, engaging enemy, securing locations or returning useful resources back to HQ. Tips * Don't go out of the base on your own will. Always wait for your COs to order you to leave, or assign you to a mission. * While on guard duty, a scoped primary/secondary weapon would be the most useful. * Do not leave your patrol partner alone without letting them know. * If you're selected for a fireteam, make sure you're combat-capable. This means fed enough to run, supplied enough to fight. * Always watch your fight buddy's back. * Remember to strip the Legionaries you killed and return their equipment back to armory. * Make sure the HQ is clean. Nobody wants to work on a bloody base. Wet your mop and clean the base. Collect empty casings and stimpaks. You can recycle these items on the autholathe. Caesar's Legion Centurion Centurion is the highest ranking officer of the Caesar's Legion's encampment in Sunnyvale. You are expected to lead the whole Legion camp and it's military operations. . . Decanus -to be continued- . . Vexillarius -to be continued- -furry sonuvabitch- . . . Veteran Legionary -to be continued- . . . Legionary -to be continued-Category:Browse